Friends With Benefits
by donna79
Summary: Joey and Pacey adjust to their new relationship


Title: Friends With Benefits

Summary: Joey finally goes after what she wants.

Rating: M for… I'll let you read and find out.

AN: A couple people asked for a sequel to Hold Onto Me. Ask and you shall receive.

Pacey sat on the dock watching her house. He was wondering if she remembered that she was supposed to meet him. Joey had been her normal self all day. Teasing him, pretty much getting on his every last nerve. But there was something that told him she hadn't forgotten what was going to happen later.

Joey came out a few minutes later making Pacey exhale the breath he had been holding. Why did she have that effect on him? He had known her for ten years and she had always gotten on his nerves. The way she treated Dawson like he was this God that could never do wrong. She expected Dawson to be perfect, and when he screwed up… It was always Pacey's fault. At least in her eyes it was.

Pacey shook his head not wanting to think about Dawson. Joey was walking towards him brushing hair out of her eyes and smiling at him. God she looked beautiful. How could someone make a t-shirt and jeans look so good? But she did.

"Hey." She said kissing him on the cheek.

"Hey." He said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"You ready?"

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yeah." Joey took his hand and led him to his truck.

XXXX

They were watching Friends on his boat and the only thing that had happened was she was laying on him drawing circles on his stomach.

"I've been thinking. Maybe one of us should initiate things."

"That's a good idea." Pacey said running his hands through her hair.

"But which one of us?"

"I have an idea. Every time someone says Joey or Phoebe one of us has to do something to the other one."

"I can live with that."

A few minutes later Chandler and Joey were arguing on the show. Chandler screamed Joey's name in frustration and Pacey kissed Joey's temple pushing her tank top straps off her shoulders. Joey sighed letting Pacey set the pace. But he stopped before anything else could happen.

"I don't want to rush things." He whispered in her ear.

Joey looked into his eyes trying to see if he was having regrets. What she saw was a look of love. She smiled before leaning back into his chest. Phoebe was explaining something to Rachel and Monica called her name from another room.

Joey unbuttoned Pacey's shirt pushing it off his shoulders. She laid back down wrapping her arms around his torso. Pacey rubbed her back glad that she wasn't running away screaming. He knew she was a virgin, and yet she had chosen him to be her first time. He didn't know what that meant, but he wasn't complaining. He would talk to her about it later.

Ross and Rachel were arguing about the baby and Rachel screamed Joey's name asking him to come into the room. Pacey reached between them and unbuttoned Joey's pants. She pulled them down but left her underwear on. Pacey took her in his arms wanting her to be as close to him as she could. Over their shoulders someone screamed Phoebe's name and Joey leaned down to kiss Pacey. He turned off the TV after pulling away long enough to pull Joey's top off and shimmy out of his shorts.

"We don't need that anymore." Joey said before kissing Pacey again.

Pacey groaned feeling Joey make her way down to his boxers. She pulled them off as slow as she could. And she said she hadn't done this before. Pacey wondered where she had learned how to be so sensuous or maybe it just came naturally. He pulled Joey to him reaching around her to undo her bra. He pushed the straps down her shoulders taking in her beauty.

Pacey rolled them over while tracing lines down her sides. He cupped her breast watching in wonder as Joey reacted to his touch. He moved down her stomach brushing his fingers along her torso making her groan and glare at him. He positioned himself over her before slowly pushing in.

Joey didn't remember much about the next few hours other than that she was where she wanted to be. She would remember how gentle he had been, and his caresses. She would remember the way he had cradled her head while he moved in and out of her. She would remember the little things. The way they had lain wrapped in each other for hours until the came up.

She would remember the drive home and how she didn't want to get out of the truck. Pacey had carried her into the house and put her in bed. He had promised to come by later. It was a wonder that no one had heard them come in. As Joey drifted off to sleep she saw Pacey smiling down at her as he moved in and out of her. She loved Pacey Witter. She didn't know how it had happened, but it had. And she wasn't going to stop it.


End file.
